Resident Hall
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for Resident Evil I've wrote or will write in the future. It'll be a casual thing, something I'll work on more after I finish some of my other stories, which demand my attention currently.


**Author:** So awhile back I was thinking of writing one shots for Resident Evil, just random things that bounce in my head and demand to be written down. This will be my dump for those one shots. I'll write more in the future, but at the current moment I'm focusing on Mani Latica, my Teen Titan story. But enjoy this short little thing I wrote.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that Capcom designed.

* * *

**Birkin's Day**

_1996_.

A smile. That's all that was ever needed, yet never given. A simplistic expression to portray happiness, but was his friend ever really happy?

Sure, he smirked a lot and gave the occasional chuckle when something actually amused him, or gave that devious grin when pranks were involved, but a genuine smile? That was rare, like a diamond in a desert.

His lab partner was the very essence of a statue: cold, distant, un-moving and tough to understand. What does he represent? What is his _purpose_?

It didn't matter, either way. They were still friends and that's all that was really important at the end of the day. No natter how irritated the man made him, no matter how angry.. they were still _friends_. The days just cycled with endless possibilities.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but.. Albert Wesker was his best friend.

**"What are you thinking about, Will?"** A female voice drew him back to reality and he blinked his pale blue eyes, his short brunette hair shifting as he turned to face the voice.

**"Oh, nothing."** He answered absently, yet she continued to stare at him from across the room.

**"..Will?"**

**"Yes, Annette?"** William Birkin wasn't really one for spacing out, but he had his days, like today. When he thought about Albert, his research or Alexia, though the latter of the trio usually was accompanied with irritation and anger. Alexia was his bitter enemy in viral research as she was named Head Researcher at the age of 10, totally overruling his 16 year old age of joining as the youngest.

**"-was work?"** He had zoned out again as she spoke and he tried to put on a fake smile.

**"It was alright."** He was standing at the counter, his jacket and items already set down before he had become lost in thought.

**"That's good."** His wife was standing in the hallway, her lab coat on. They lived in a local one story brick home with the internal decorations designed by his wife in grays, blues and green. She said color was good.

**"I suppose."** He mindlessly answered as he stepped away from the counter to enter the kitchen.

**"You alright, Will?"** Concern was on her face, eyes cast with worry.

Annette wasn't a stunning woman, but they were both scientist with the same mindset and similar interests.

**"Hmm.."** He sounded before nodding. **"I'm alright. The G-virus is _nearly_ finished."** He paused, recalling his little precious girl. **"How's Sherry?"**

Annette smiled. **"She's fine, doing good in school. The teacher's say she's very intelligent for her age."**

William chuckled. **"Just like her parents."** He opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. He popped the tab and took a drink.

**"Mhm."** Annette's smile widened. A sad look creased her face. **"How's Albert?"** She looked up at her, leaning against the counter with her arms folded before her.

William walked over to stand across from her on the kitchen side, setting his drink onto the counter after taking another drink. **"Fine, last I heard. He'd been spending a _lot_ of his time with that new team of his."** He said.

**"That police force?"** Annette raised a brow.

**"Yeah. I believe the name was S.T.A.R.S."** He muttered, a hand shifting up to cup his left cheek.

**"I see."**

**"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted. I think four days of no sleep is my _limit_."** He grumbled, snatching up his drink to finish it.

His wife rolled her eyes, smiling. **"I'll join you shortly."** She gave a little wave as he tossed the can into the trash, heading out the door to head to their shared bedroom. They were _married_, after all.


End file.
